


First Kiss

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: It wasn't that long after the All Valley Tournament and Johnny for some reason found himself walking down the beach late at night where he first met LaRusso.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	First Kiss

It wasn't that long after the All Valley Tournament and Johnny for some reason found himself walking down the beach late at night where he first met LaRusso.

Johnny felt like a puppet, following Kreese' every command and having no conscience to make his own decisions. He now realizes there was no point really in trying to prove himself by hurting Daniel. He didn't deserve that. Instead, he followed his sender's every order just because he was too scared to face what he really felt.

When Johnny first saw him he felt his heart rate increase and his palms instantly became slick with sweat. His big brown puppy dog eyes made his gut twist. His long eyelashes made Daniel look so beautiful.

Suddenly he sees a figure walking down the same beach that looks an awful lot like LaRusso.

Once they were standing across from each other Johnny motioned with his head to lay down. They both layed down with their shoulders brushing while looking at the moon. He was surprised that Daniel did it without complaint but it warmed his chest. 

Johnny turned his head and studied him. The same stupid face that made everything too confusing.

"What?"

Johnny snapped out of it and looked at Daniel, trying to stray his eyes from the boy's lips. "Hm?"

"Why were you looking at me?"

"You're pretty." And he regretted it the second he said it. It just slipped out. He must have had more drinks than he thought at that party earlier. Although, it was true.

Daniel held a shocked face before clearing his throat and a blush blossoming on his face. Johnny decided he wanted to make Daniel blush more often.

Now they were both on their sides, not even looking up anymore. They were almost nose to nose and Johnny could probably count the tiny freckles he had. 

Johnny didn't even notice at first when he started to lean in towards LaRusso but felt a spark when their lips touched. The dark haired boy froze at the contact so Johnny started to move away and say "Sor-" but then was cut off by Daniel smashing his lips onto the blond. 

After they separated they stared into each other's eyes and just watched each other's faces.

"I liked that." Daniel spoke up.

"I did too. I liked it a lot." 

They both smiled at each other like idiots. Nothing mattered anymore. It was just them, on a beach, staring into each other's eyes.

END.


End file.
